The Summer Tragedy
by RunaKyu
Summary: Chapter 1 part 1 is UP! Kyumin, Genderswitch, Romance, Hurt/Comfort. Read and Review please? *kedipmata*
1. Chapter 1

"_Aku... Aku... Aku mencintaimu... Ma-maukah kamu... j-jadi... pacar...ku?"_

"_...N-ne..."_

"_Jinjja? Ka-kamu begini karena kamu mencintaiku kan, Lee Sungmin?"_

"_... I-iya..."_

_._

_._

_._

"_Kau tahu? Mungkin kamulah orang terakhir yang mendiami hatiku,"_

"_Hah? Wae?"_

"_Soalnya... Hanya kamu yang bisa membuatku berdebar... hehe,"_

"_Ji... jinjja? Tapi... kenapa kamu tiba-tiba bilang begitu?"_

"_Sa-salah ya?"_

"_Bu-bukan, maksudku... Karena kamu bukan tipe orang yang suka bicara tanpa alasan..."_

"_Hehe... Dasar badut kelinci pink!"_

"_Heeeh? Ka-kamu kok tahu?"_

"_Haha, aku ini Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun..."_

_._

_._

_._

"_A-aku... Aku harus pindah ke Busan..."_

"_Wa-wae? Kau bercanda kan?"_

"_A-ani... A-aku serius..."_

"_Kapan?"_

"_Sebulan lagi..."_

"_... Ke Busan kan?"_

"_I-iya..."_

"_...gwechana, setiap libur musim panas aku selalu kesana... Aku pasti akan mengunjungimu 3 hari seminggu..."_

"_Ji-jinjja?"_

"_Ne, pasti,"_

"_Ka-kamu bilang begini agar aku tidak menangis kan?"_

"_Yah, Lee Sungmin, sejak kapan aku pernah berbohong padamu?"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Jaga pola makanmu. Kalau jalan jangan lihat Handphone saja. Kalau mau pergi keluar jangan lupa bawa payung, lalu jangan makan mi banyak-banyak, terus jangan gigiti kuku dan kulit bibirmu..."_

"_Ne..."_

"_Tidak ada yang kelupaan kan?"_

"_...Ne..."_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_A-anu, Kyu..."_

"_N-ne? Wa-wae?"_

"_Ini... bisakah nanti setelah aku pergi kamu menontonnya?"_

"_A-apa ini?"_

"_Ini... Ini berisi kaset CD yang sebenarnya ingin kuberikan padamu dulu sebelum kita pacaran..."_

"_A-Oooh iya iya... pasti kutonton..."_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_A-annyeong... sebentar lagi pesawatku tiba..."_

"_N-ne... a-annyeong... Hati-hati ya... sampai ketemu di libur musim panas..."_

"_N-ne... Sa-saranghaeyo..."_

"_Sa-saranghaeyo, Sungmin-ah..."_

_._

_._

_._

_There's a song that's inside of my soul. _

"_Sungmin?"_

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again _

"_Hei! Minnie, ini aku! Masa kau tidak mengenalku?"_

_I'm awake in the infinite cold. _

"_Siapa kamu?"_

_But you sing to me over and over and over again._

"_Maaf, aku tidak mengenalmu,"_

_._

_._

_._

_So, I lay my head back down. _

_And I lift my hands and pray _

_To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours _

_I know now you're my only hope._

"_Sungmin-ah... wae... mengapa ini harus terjadi padamu... Pada kita?"_

* * *

><p>YAOI. Kyumin. T+. Romance, Hurt, Comfort. Baru Prolog. Menurut anda, pantaskah cerita ini masuk didalam dunia ffn? Saya tidak akan lanjut tanpa persetujuan dari penghuni lama screenplays.<p>

So, _REVIEW Please? _*kedip mata*


	2. The Beginning part 1 of 2

**Title : **The Summer Tragedy (1/2)

**Author : **RunaKyu

**Main Cast : **Kyumin

**Genre : **Romance, Hurt/Comfort, kayaknya Fluff-_-a

**Disclaimer : **Tuhan :)

If you want takeout this fic, ask for permission and give FULL credits! And dont steal! Jangan Copycat juga-_-a

HAPPY READING~! :D

* * *

><p>'~Shining star, like a little diamond... Makes me love~'<p>

Seorang yeoja beranjak dari kasurnya sesaat setelah dia mendengar ringtone handphone tersebut. "Handphoneku!" serunya sambil celingak celinguk ke kanan dan kiri mencari handphonenya. Matanya langsung terhenti begitu melihat meja belajarnya. Dia meletakkan galaxy tab berwarna pink yang sedari tadi dipegangnya, lalu tanpa ba bi bu dia menghampiri meja belajarnya dengan berlari. Selimutnya sampai terjatuh ke lantai karena tidak sengaja tercantol ke kaki sungmin. Sungmin tentu saja nyaris terjatuh. Untung saja dia langsung meloncat sehingga selimutnya terlepas dari kakinya dan dia tidak jadi terpeleset. Begitu dia telah berhadap-hadapan dengan meja belajarnya, dia langsung menyambar handphonenya dan tanpa melihat siapa yang menelefon dia langsung mengangkatnya sambil mendekatkan hpnya ke telinga kirinya.

"yeoboseyo~?"

"..."

"yeoboseyo~?" sapa sungmin lagi.

"Kamu... benar-benar Lee Sungmin... kan?" ucap sang penelefon dengan sura lirih.

"ne,ne~ waeyo? Nugu?"

"Kyuhyun imnida..."

"Ooooh Kyuhyun-ah~ waeyo?" potong sungmin dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar puas.

"anu... Bisakah kamu menemuiku di Taman biasa jam 3 sore? Ada sesuatu yang harus kuserahkan kepadamu," pintanya dengan suara yang… Ehem, manja namun memelas. Wajah sungmin langsung berubah merah. Dia membayangkan, apa yang akan kyuhyun berikan ke dia? Sebuket penuh bunga mawar pinkkah? Cokelat dengan bingkisan warna pinkkah? Atau... Boneka teddy bear warna pink? Omo, pasti seru~

"ah... n-ne... Me-memangnya apa yang akan k-kau berikan kepadaku?" tanya sungmin penuh harap. Saking senangnya, dia sampai gemetaran memegang handphonenya itu. Suara yang keluar dari mulutnya terdengar aneh sekarang.

"Ini, kemarin kan kau kerumahku, la-lalu tasmu tertinggal..." jawab kyuhyun setelah jeda beberapa detik.

"Dan ada apa dengan suaramu?" tanya kyuhyun terheran heran. Sungmin membayangkan alis sebelah kanan Kyuhyun naik pada saat itu juga.

"oooh begitu rupanya... Yasudah ya, aku tutup telefonnya," ujar Sungmin menghela nafas berat sambil memejamkan matanya.

"ne..." balas kyuhyun lirih.

"kau marah ya?" tanya kyuhyun tiba2 setelah mendengar helaan nafas dari sungmin. Sungmin langsung beku seketika saking senangnya dia mendengar ucapan spontan Kyuhyun. Seulas senyum terpampang di wajahnya sekarang.

"a-ani! Kenapa aku harus marah?" jawabnya sambil brpura-pura tertawa.

"ah, geuraeyo? Aku akan tutup telfonnya... Annyeong~" balas kyuhyun. Terlihat dari suaranya dia merasa sangat lega mendengar pengakuan sungmin. Sungmin memiringkan bibirnya tanda kecewa karena mereka belum lama berbincang-bincang, namun tetap menjawab perkataan Kyuhyun.

"ne, annyeong...". Lalu berakhirlah percakapan mereka. Sungmin meletakkan handphonenya diatas meja tadi lalu berjalan dan duduk di sisi kasur sebelah kanan dengan wajah bengong. Dia hanya bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Di satu sisi, dia marah karena Kyuhyun ternyata hanya ingin mengembalikan barangnya yang tertinggal. Tapi di satu sisi, dia teramat amat senang karena kyuhyun ternyata tahu dia mengambek, padahal mereka hanya mendengar suara satu sama lain. Sungmin lalu beranjak dari kasur untuk mandi, karena sekarang jam 14.38. Ketika dia mengambil handuknya yang lagi-lagi berwarna pink, dia melewati sebuah foto seorang namja yang tersenyum lebar. Sungmin mengambil foto yang dipigura tersebut lalu menatap foto namja itu selama beberapa menit. Lalu, Sungmin menyunggingkan seulas senyum. "Tunggulah, aku pasti datang," ucap sungmin sambil meletakkan Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum lebar kearah kamera.

~*RunaKyu*~

Sungmin berlari dengan terburu-buru. Pandangannya fokus ke depan. Keringat mengalir dari tubuhnya, namun dia tidak peduli. Dia hanya memperdulikan Kyuhyun sekarang. Dia nyaris terlambat gara-gara tadi dia mencari-cari gelang pemberian Kyuhyun yang akhirnya diketemukan di kolong sofa di ruang tamunya. Setelah dia menggapai gelang tersebut, dia mulai menyingkirkan debunya. Gelang berwarna pink hitam tersebut terlihat sangat kotor, sampai-sampai ketika membersihkannya sungmin sampi terbatuk. "mengapa bisa berada di sini? Aigoo~ yang penting ketemu," komentarnya sambil langsung berdiri lalu mulai berlari keluar rumah. Dia mulai keluar dari halaman rumahnya yang terbilang lumayan luas. Dia mulai berlari keluar pagar rumah yang tidak ditutupnya, karena pintu rumah Sungmin memang otomatis bisa membuka dan menutup sendiri. Dia berusaha berlari dengan gesit, namun sama saja karena larinya tidak terlalu cepat. Dia menyingkir ke kanan atau ke kiri untuk menghindar dari orang-orang yang juga berlalu lalang disana. Ada beberapa teman sekolah Sungmin di jalanan, dan bahkan ada yang menyapa Sungmin. Namun, sekarang yang di pikirannya hanya Kyuhyun, jadi ketika temannya melambai sambil meneriakkan nama Sungmin dengan senyuman yang mengembang, Sungmin balas melambai tanpa melirik orang tersebut, senyum pun tidak.

Sungmin berlari dengan kecemasan yang amat sangat sekarang ini. Dia sendiri terheran-heran dengan dirinya sendiri. Hanya karena janji bertemu di taman demi mengembalikan barang itu biasa saja bukan? Malah sungmin sering sekali mengajak kyuhyun berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kota seoul. Namun, dia merasa ada yang spesial kali ini. Dia merasakan itu hanya karena mendengarkan suara kyuhyun yang terdengar gugup sekali. Memang bukan bukti yang kuat, namun sungmin yakin sekali akan hal tersebut. Karena menurutnya, Kyuhyun itu orangnya percaya diri, jadi buat apa dia bergagap ria seperti tadi? Feelingnya berkata begitu, dan terkadang feelingnya betul. Sungmin sembari berlari, mencoba mengingat akan pernyataan Kyuhyun pada saat itu...

_Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang berada di mobil dengan kyuhyun yang menyetir dan sungmin yang mengambil foto selca. Mereka telah puas berjalan-jalan mengelilingi mall seharian, maka itu mereka memilih untuk langsung pulang saja. Sungmin pada saat itu iseng menanyai kyuhyun. _

_"Kyu! Apakah kamu tidak pernah merasa gugup?" tanyanya sambil ber-aegyo ria di depan kamera handphonenya. _

_"Tentu saja pernah, bagaimana sih kau ini?" balas kyuhyun yang sedang serius menyetir tanpa melirik sungmin. Sungmin lalu menundukkan kepala untuk melihat hasil jepretan terakhirnya tadi._

_"Tetapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu gugup... Pada saat kamu disuruh presentasi tanpa persiapan pun kamu terlihat tidak gugup samasekali... Mianhae, terlihat terlalu santai..." timpal sungmin sambil mengangkat handphonenya keatas, hendak mengambil fotonya lagi._

_"Ah, itu ya? Aku sedikit gugup sih, hanya saja aku masih bisa menahan rasa gugupku..." jawab kyuhyun sambil membelokkan mobil tersebut ke kanan._

_"Lalu? Kapan kamu merasa gugup?" tanya sungmin lagi sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya, penasaran._

_"mmm... Pada saat aku mau menyatakan cinta mungkin?" balas kyuhyun sambil mengangkat alis sebelah kanannya._

Sungmin hanya berpatokan pada ingatan yang terasa kabur tersebut, namun dia yakin sekali akan feelingnya tentang hal yang satu ini. _Suara kyuhyun bergetar tadi... Pasti ada sesuatu!_ batinnya sambil tetap berlari. Setelah beberapa detik, dia mulai melihat wujud taman tersebut. Matanya bersinar, seperti setelah mendapatkan pencerahan pada saat mengerjakan soal matematika. Dia mulai mempercepat langkah kakinya sambil tetap ngos-ngosan. Keringat mengalir di wajahnya yang baby face, namun dia lebih mementingkan pertemuan ini daripada penampilannya. Dia mulai kecapekan, akhirnya dia menghentikan langkahnya didepan jam taman sambil ngos-ngosan. Saking capeknya, dia membungkuk sambil memegangi dadanya, sementara tangan kanannya memegangi tiang jam taman tersebut agar kakinya tetap berdiri. Rambutnya yang dikuncir kuda melambai-lambai terkena angin sepoi-sepoi yang lewat. Setelah dia bisa mengatur nafasnya, dia merogoh saku celana jeansnya lalu memungut sapu tangan pinknya. Dia lalu mengusap-usapkan sapu tangannya ke wajahnya yang keringatan.

"Hhh... Untung saja Kyuhyun belum datang..." ujarnya kepada dirinya sendiri sambil memasukkan saputangannya ke saku celananya. Setelah dia diam beberapa saat, dia lalu mendangak keatas untuk melihat jam berapa sekarang. Dia tahu, Kyuhyun bukan tipe orang yang suka terlambat ataupun mengingkari janji, apalagi yang dia buat sendiri. Dan alangkah kagetnya Sungmin setelah melihat 4 digit angka berwarna merah yang tertera disana. Matanya memancarkan ketidakpercayaan yang amat sangat.

_15.08_.

Dia terduduk lemas seketika. Matanya tidak fokus. Tatapannya kosong. Kyuhyun yang dikenalnya adalah orang yang paling cerewet masalah waktu. Kalaupun Kyuhyun terlambat, paling banter 2-3 menitan. Pernah dia terlambat selama 5 menit, akibatnya dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri sepanjang hari. Sungmin tahu betul akan hal itu, karena dia sendirilah yang menenangkan Kyuhyun untuk memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Kyuhyun juga pernah marah besar ke Sungmin hanya karena Sungmin terlambat mengembalikan buku catatan Kyuhyun selama 15 menit dari waktu bertemu yang dijanjikan. Dan sebagai gantinya, Sungmin harus rela menyerahkan topi kelinci pink kesayangannya dibawa2 Kyuhyun untuk sehari.

"j-jinjja? Jadi... Jadi dia tidak akan kemari?" tanyanya terus menerus kepada dirinya sendiri sambil memegangi kepalanya. Dia, lagi-lagi, teringat akan perkataan Kyuhyun dulu. Pada saat itu, mereka berbincang-bincang di sebuah kafe. Kyuhyun memarahi Sungmin (lagi) karena Sungmin telat 1 menit. Setelah Kyuhyun puas menasehati Sungmin, mereka akhirnya memesan minuman.

"_Kalau aku terlambat, berarti ada 2 perkiraan. Satu, aku terhalangi oleh sesuatu. Dan dua, aku meninggal di perjalanan," ucap Kyuhyun sambil meminum cappucinonya._

_"MWO? Yah, jangan bilang begitu!" seru Sungmin panik sendiri._

_"ya mau bagaimana lagi? Yang pasti aku tidak akan mengingkari janjiku. Kalaupun aku ingin membatalkan janji, pasti aku langsung menghubungi orang itu," ucapnya sambil mengenyakkan diri di kursi._

"…" Sungmin hanya diam sekarang. Berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang Kyuhyun.

_Apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun?_

TBC

* * *

><p>Fiuh kelar seminggu 8D<p>

**~Balasan Review~**

**sun young: **iya, ini sudah saya share~ silakan dinikmati yaa^^

**YuyaLoveSungmin:** hahaha amnesianya gara-gara kecelakaan :DD huhuhu, biar Kyuhyun juga merasakan sedihnya jatuh cinta (?)

**Just4Fan:** iya^^ gomawo~

**Jidegeon:** ini sudah saya lanjut~ :33

**Kyuhyunniewife:** itu baru jadian xDD iya ini udah lanjut, silakan dibaca ya~^^

**chacha95:** uhuhu rahasia :p ya pokoknya yang lupa sama kyu bener #plakplak BENER BANGET MAKANYA ITULAH ALASAN SAYA BIKIN INI FIC MWAHAHAHA! #ketawamaniak

**SungRie:** Gomawoyo^^

**ayukii:** ini sudah lanjut^^

**Yenni gaemgyu:** NGOK. Iya ya, gagap ya ._.a TERIMAKASIH TELAH MENYADARKAN SAYA! *hugs* isi kaset? Masih lamaa #ditendang lanjut? Lah ini udah lanjut :D baca dan reviewnya yaa :D

**ChriztChul:** Iya, umin lupa ingatan :D iya, ini sudah lanjut...

**ichigo-yesung:** Eeeeh iyakah? Ini saya mikir bener-bener ceritanya, bukan plagiat :( komik itu judulnya apa ya? Ntar biar saya baca, terus kalo emang sama ceritanya diubah dikit2^^ gomawo ya udah bilang^^

**Pity MbumKyumin ELF4ever:** ini sudah lanjut~ mohon dibaca+reviewnya~ :3

**akiyana33maknaekyu:** ini sudah lanjut, mohon reviewnya (_ _)

**noona961019:** iya^^ ITULAH MENGAPA SAYA BIKIN INI FIC! SELALU SAJA SI UMIN YANG MENDERITA! HUAHAHAHA sekarang, rasakan kau Kyu! xDD

~Balasan Review~ selesai~ :3

_Jadi... Mohon Reviewnya? *kedipmata*_


End file.
